Spreading her wings: an unlikely sequel
by raintheangels
Summary: The Scouts find out about Ami's new hobby. What will they think? Read and review please! Sequel to A little advice from an unlikely source. Ami/Mako, Rei/Mina. R&R!
1. An unlikely hobby

Ohaio! Once again, it's Raintheangels, back with the sequel to my well-received story, A little advice from an unlikely source. Glad ya liked it, and let me know what you think. On with the show!

Disclaimer: Yeah, so I own nothing but my skateboard and a laptop. Certainly not Sailor Moon, so please no suing me. The only thing I can give you is a headache.

Spreading her wings: an unlikely sequel

"So that's it." said Minako. The blond-haired Senshi of Love looked around the table. The usual study gang was at Rei's temple, and while the studying was at a stand-still due to summer holidays, the Sailor Senshi would usually meet up, just out of habit.

As usual, Usagi's attention had waned fairly quickly, and she had purloined one of Rei's manga. Rei was busy snapping at Usagi, because, as usual, the soft-ball headed senior hadn't bothered to ask for permission. Luna and Artemis were out, both having errands to take care of, and Makoto was busying herself in the kitchen, as nobody could resist the Thunder Senshi's cooking.

"Hey, are you guys even listening to me? Ami's been acting weird, she's almost always got a new bruise or scrape, and she won't even show up to hang out with us! Don't you think that's a little fishy?" the irate Minako yelled. Rei stopped badgering Usagi and looked up. "I'm not worried, and I don't see why you should be, Mina. After all, this is Ami-chan we're talking about. I seriously doubt she has some mystery, abusive boyfriend." It was at this moment Usagi let out a peal of laughter. Something in Rei's manga must have caught her eye. "I swear, Usagi, if you spoil the ending for me, I'm gonna carve my name on your back with an ice pick!" screamed Rei.

Makoto walked in, bearing a tray of fresh-baked cookies. She looked at her friends. "I'm worried, though. She would tell us if anything was going on. I say we find out what's really going on." "Alright! Secret spy mission!" squealed Usagi.

The quartet soon found themselves at the local library. The librarian looked at them, and said that she hadn't seen Ami for a few days. At hearing this, the girl's spirits sank. Where could Ami be? They had checked all of her known haunts, including the medical clinic where Ami worked part-time, the science club at school, the local chapter of Mensa, and the library. Nobody had seen Ami for the past few days. The girls grew worried, and ideas were running low.

The quartet left the library, and decided to head over to the local park for a much-needed break, as the weather was sunny and warm. Usagi suggested putting up signs with Ami's picture on them, rather like a lost puppy sign, but was quickly smacked with Rei's paper fan. Where it had materialized from, no-one knew, and nobody ever bothered to ask. After buying ice cream from the vendor, the girls sat dejectedly at a bench near a certain concrete area of the park.

All of a sudden, Makoto pointed and shouted; "There she is! There's Ami-chan!"

Sure enough, walking towards them, carrying a skateboard that bore the word ZERO on the bottom was Ami. She was wearing blue jeans, tight enough to show off her figure, but baggy enough to permit free movement. Her blue T-shirt bore the single word "enjoi" and she was wearing blue Fallen skate shoes. Her left elbow bore a testimonial to her efforts of the day, a red scrape. The other girls were stunned. What had happened to shy, bookworm Ami, who preferred skirts to pants, and almost never got hurt, save for an occasional paper cut? Minako was the first to break the silence.

"Ami? Since when did you start skating? And ditching out on our study sessions, no less!" Ami looked crest-fallen, and apologized profusely. "I-I'm sorry, everyone. I've been having so much fun with this, I didn't even think about studying." Makoto smiled. "It's okay, Ami-chan. Since you got into Tokyo U, we figured you were relaxing, but not like this. Although, it does suit you." "Yeah, Minako thought you had an abusive new boyfriend you were hiding from us! As if!" laughed Usagi. At this, Minako blushed.

"So is it fun, Ami-chan? Can you do any tricks?" asked Makoto. At this, Ami dropped into the pool, and performed a small backside air. The girls whooped and hollered. When Ami rejoined them, Rei asked "So how did you find your awesome new hobby, Ami-chan?" Ami blushed, remembering the conversation with the odd man, Robb. She replied; "Well, the other day, I went to the library to find a book, but it was so sunny and nice out, that it just felt….wrong, you know? Like it was a crime to waste such a gorgeous day." "I know, why do we have to study on nice days like this, when we've already gotten accepted to college?" whined Usagi. "Because some of us actually need it, meat-ball head!" sneered Rei. Usagi pouted, while Minako asked Ami to continue. Launching back into her story, Ami said, "So I was sitting here, and a man came down, and started to skate this pool. He fell off, and I asked if he was okay. He said he was, and we got to talking. He said I looked bored, and, to tell the truth, I was. He said to try something new, and this was the only thing I could think of. So I went to mall, and bought this new board, and became hooked." Ami indicated to her elbow. "Sure, I'm not very good, and everyone falls now and then, but it's fun to learn new tricks, and the whole of skating is like a giant physics problem just begging to be solved. I can't help it, I'm addicted!" Ami finished with a glowing look of pride on her face.

"Well, how do you win?" asked the ever-competitive Rei. Ami frowned. "You don't get it. There is no winning or losing. Everyone roots for everyone, and they help you up if you fall. It's like a big family." Rei smiled, and Minako couldn't help but get in a parting jab. "Well, it sounds like you must really like this guy, if you start a new hobby just from his advice." She teased. Ami blushed profusely, and said; "It was good advice. Thank you all for worrying about me, but I'm fine. I'll see you all tomorrow. The usual time, right?" "Right." replied Usagi. "Bye, Ami. Have fun!" said Makoto, as the four waved good-bye to Ami, but the blue-nette was already racing off, eager to make up for lost time. The girls started walking away. "Figures Ami would take something cool, and compare it to something icky, like math." whined Usagi. "Don't make me break out the paper fan again!" shot back Rei. Minako looked at the others, and said, "Wow. Our little Ami-chan's a skater chick. Who would have guessed?" "Can we stop at the mall on the way back, guys? There's, ah, something I want to check out…" said Makoto. Everyone laughed.

The end (or is it?)

A/N: Thanks for reading this! As usual, the skate and shoe companies are real, I don't own them, so hopefully they won't sue me over some free publicity. I hope you guys liked this new update, and please read and review! And, yes. I live in constant fear of that mysterious paper fan. It's evil!


	2. An unlikely emergency

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Sailor Moon. I do own a skateboard, and several dozen books. Once again, thank you for having the patience to read through this drivel. Now, on with the show1

Chapter 2: An unlikely emergency?

"WHAT?!" yelled Makoto as she dropped the telephone. Nearby, her latest culinary creation lay forgotten. "If only I had been there! How can I be so foolish? I let my best friend down." She quickly grabbed her purse, locked her apartment, and was off like a shot to the hospital, the source of Makoto's panic.

Ami Mizuno looked around rather guiltily, like a child who's been naughty, and was caught in the act. The subtlety was not lost on her. She had tried to convince the Emergency Room staff that her mother was a surgeon, she was well-versed on proper medical care, and that she was a "big girl" and could make it to her house safely, but in the end, the staff ignored her, and contacted Kino Makoto, Ami's best friend, to escort her home.

Now, Makoto stared at her best friend with an odd mixture of anger, relief, and something else. Something she couldn't quite place. She was walking next to Ami, whose leg was bandaged and swollen at the knee. Makoto couldn't quite wrap her head around what had happened, so she asked Ami to repeat it to her once more.

"Well, like I said, I was so happy today. I aced my mock medical exam at Tokyo U., and wanted to celebrate by learning a new trick on my skateboard. So I went to the skate park, where you guys found me last week, and my friend Robb was there." At hearing Ami mention her new-found friend and skate mentor, Makoto couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of anger. She didn't understand why, though. After all, he became good friends with the Senshi after Ami introduced him to them. He had proven to be kind, wise beyond his age, and taught the girls the basics of "shredding the gnar" as he called skating. The girls had been eager to learn, though for vastly differing reasons. Minako did it for the fashion, while Rei did it to spend time with her beloved Mina. Usagi did it too, but only because the others did, and Makoto found it to be a great stress reliever, without the hassle of finding a sparring partner, something which was becoming all together harder to find at her dojo. It seemed everyone was a little afraid of the Thunder Scout.

"When I met up with Robb" another twinge of jealousy on Makoto's part here "he had been practicing a type on grind called a backside feeble grind, and I wanted him to teach me. We went through the basics, and I tried it out, and that's when I fell, and twisted my knee." At this, Ami smiled ruefully. "I guess I got a little over-enthusiastic."

"A little? Do you have any idea how worried I was when the hospital called and said you were there? Do you know how much I care about you?" asked Makoto. 'Wait, exactly why do I care for Ami-chan so much? She's my best friend, that's why! But could we ever be more than that? Ack! What am I thinking?' Oblivious to her best friend's internal struggle, Ami looked back at Makoto. "Y-you really care about me that much, Mako-chan?"

The two were silent the rest of the way back to Ami's house. Both were deep in thought. As they entered the house, Ami slumped onto the sofa, while Makoto hung up her jacket. "I'm going make us some food, Ami-chan. What sounds good to you?" she called over the clank of pots and pans coming from the small, but nice kitchen. Ami shrugged, and said, "I don't know. Whatever you make will be good. You know, I don't think it's possible for you to make something bad, Makoto." Upon hearing this, Makoto blushed; thankful for the fact her friend couldn't see it. She was still struggling with how to tell her best friend that she was the object of Makoto's crush. Yes, she had decided, there was no other explanation for it. The blushing, the fits of jealousy, the over-protective attitude. It all amounted to one thing; Makoto was head-over-heels in love with her best friend.

Now there was only one course of action. Tell Ami how she felt. 'Sure' thought Makoto as she started making a pizza. She had decided on pizza as it was easy, quick, and wouldn't mess with Ami's painkillers the hospital had given her. 'It'll be that easy, right? What if she hates me? I don't think I could handle her rejecting me.' Meanwhile, on the sofa in the den, Ami was having a similar inner monologue. 'Wow. I've never had anyone that concerned for me, except for Mom. I mean she is my best friend, but it'd be nice to have her care for me like this more often. Wait! I shouldn't think these kinds of thoughts! She's my best friend! But still, she'd make the perfect girlfriend. Too bad she doesn't like me like that.' The blue-nette hung her head. What a day to have. Injuries, 100's on difficult mock exams, hospital rooms, super Extra-strength Tylenol, and, to top it all off, these new feelings towards her best friend.

Soon enough, Makoto brought in the pizza, steaming fresh, to the den where Ami had started watching a romance/comedy anime. Something about a guy who manages an all-girls dormitory and the main girls has a crush on him, but chose to show it by always launching him into the upper Troposphere with a right hook. Makoto sat down beside Ami, and the two commenced to attacking the pizza, and watching the show. After a while, Makoto spoke.

"I don't get it. If wanted to let my crush know how I felt, I don't think blasting her halfway to Mars would be the right way to show it." Ami started, and looked at Makoto. "Her?" Makoto gulped. "Uh, that didn't, I mean, what I meant to say was, errm…" "So you have a crush, and it's a she? Who is it? What's she like?" prodded Ami, who was surprised at her friends' reaction, and a little jealous. Makoto nervously looked around. "She's smart, and pretty, beautiful really, and she's not afraid to try new things, even if they sometimes go wrong." Ami pondered this, and then, like lightning, the realization dawned on her. Was Makoto talking about her?

Ami blushed, and decided to go all out. "Um, you wouldn't be describing me, would you?" Makoto backed away, and stammered; "Please, Ami-chan. I don't want this to get in the way of our friendship. Please don't hate me. If you just want to be friends, I can live with that. Don't let this ruin what we already have." The pony-tailed girl pleaded. 'Oh no! She's found out. I hope she doesn't hate me for this. Why can't I have everything go smooth, like Minako and Rei? They were made for each other.' Makoto thought bitterly. Her eyes started to tear up, as Ami gingerly stood up, and limped around the sofa. "Don't leave, Ami! Please!" cried Makoto.

However, Ami had no intention of leaving. She just slowly limped to her friend.

"I'm not leaving, Mako-chan. Please don't cry." Ami wiped the tears from Makoto's eyes.

"I never got to thank you for coming to get me, and walking me home, and I'm sorry I got you so worried. It's just, it feels nice to know that you care so much about me, and if it's because you have a crush on me, well that just makes it better. If being your girlfriend means I can feel this loved all the time, then consider me off the market, boys!" Ami finished her little speech with a soft kiss to Makoto's lips. Makoto froze, but only for a second. She gladly returned the affection, and several minutes went by, the pizza entirely forgotten.

When they both stopped for air, Makoto could only think of one question to ask. "When did you become so bold, Ami-chan?" Ami responded by nuzzling her friend's neck, and replied; "Since I learned to try new things, and that whenever you fall, someone will be there to pick you back up." The two embraced, while the klutzy anime character flew into the Stratosphere yet again, leaving nothing but a twinkle in the sky that lit up the kissing couple.

A/N: At the order of a superior officer, I decided to kick up the pace of Ami and Makoto's relationship. I hope it doesn't seem too rushed, but I'm still new to the whole writing thing, and any comments are greatly appreciated. This means read and review! Please! Thanks to the Major for his prodding, and if you get the anime reference, well then good for you. It's one of my favorites. For now, Raintheangels is signing out. Peace!


	3. An unlikely demise

Disclaimer: At this point, you all should know the drill, but for those who don't; I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of the skateboard companies depicted therein. You should be grateful for free publicity.

An unlikely demise

Crack! The sound of Canadian hard-rock maple wood against concrete resounded throughout the park like a gunshot. Ami Mizuno had slapped the tail of her skateboard against the ground, causing it to lift into the air, where a subtle dragging motion of her front foot leveled the board out in mid-air. The end result was Ami leaping, skateboard and all, over a set of five stairs and onto the ground below. As she rolled away, Ami looked back with a sense of satisfaction. She felt, for the first time in a while, that her life had somewhat stabilized into a normal pattern.

At first, when she started skating, her clothing choices were, well, not good for physical activity. She soon swapped from skirts and blouses to blue jeans and shirts that said "ZERO", "Fallen", or "enjoi". Her shoes had changed from flats to blue Fallen Trooper SL shoes, which she loved for their versatility and comfort. She still studied like crazy, but when the stress built, she released it here, at Juban skate park. Afterwards, Makoto would return from her part-time job as a chef-in-training at a local business hotel, and the two would enjoy a quiet dinner together, and spend the rest of the evening cuddling on the sofa.

Yes, Makoto. That had been a huge relief for both of them. The two had harbored feelings for one another for what had felt like centuries, and after Ami had twisted her knee a few months ago, the resulting stress and looking-after Makoto had provided had given the two of them an opportunity to confess their feelings. Afterwards, Minako had said she had seen it coming for a long time, and with her being the Senshi of Love, it had been hard to argue with that kind of logic. The other Senshi, while being a bit shocked, had understood of the new relationship. After all, Rei and Minako had been going steady for quite some time, and this was nothing new to them.

Ami smiled. She was looking forward to some "extra-curricular activities" with her girlfriend. Ami turned to leave, and made her way back to the arcade/outdoor mall. As usual, it was jam-packed with people looking for the best deal for fruits and vegetables, and kids playing video games in the Crown Center Arcade. To her right, a man in brown and green camouflage fatigues with a red beret was idly chatting with the well-endowed woman who ran the watermelon stand. Judging by her blushing, Ami guessed that she was head-over-heels for the Marine. To her right, another military man, this time in black slacks and a tan shirt with colored ribbons and silver breast insignia identifying him as a U.S. submariner was playing the crane game, and giving the toys to passerby.

It was a scene of tranquil peace, until screams rent the air. Ami started toward the noise, and came face-to-face with something out of a nightmare. It was at least 10 feet tall, and smelled like a mixture of brimstone and grave soil. The thing was covered in sores, and its clawed arms snatched and crushed whatever was in reach. The ugly multi-eyed creature's mouth was full of fangs, each blackly charged with death. Ami gasped. "A youma! I've got to alert the others right away!" She ducked into an alley-way, and called the other girls with her wrist-communicator. "There's a youma in the arcade! We have to stop it before innocent people are hurt!" cried the Senshi of Ice. "We're on our way." Usagi Tsukino replied.

With that, Ami cried "Mercury Power!" and transformed into Sailor Mercury. She then leapt back out into the street. The two military men had taken charge, and were evacuating the civilians, and the monster was busy wrecking anything it could reach. Mercury looked around, and decided to put the thing's attention to her. She threw her skateboard at the monster, which promptly snapped it like a twig. Thanks to the distraction, Mercury called out "Mercury Bubbles……Blast!" and with that, a thick fog enveloped the street, giving the crown enough cover to run for safety. The monster, bellowing with confused rage, ripped out a street-lamp and hurled it at Mercury, who barely managed to duck just in time.

Mercury ducked behind a car. If her fellow Senshi didn't get here soon, she would have to find a way to defeat this monstrosity herself, and the way things were going, that was a tall order to fill. It was at this moment, that a bolt of flame shot at the demon, and engulfed it in flames. She looked up, and saw Sailors Mars, Venus, Jupiter, and the leader of them, Sailor Moon. It had been Sailor Mars who had fired the bolt of flame. Mercury sighed with relief. That had been close. Sailor Jupiter came to Mercury's side and asked if she was okay. Mercury blushed, and replied "Yes, thank you." "I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Again, Mercury blushed. (A/N: I'm gonna pump you guys so full of sap, you'll blow your nose with a pancake.)

An explosion split the air. The monster had extinguished itself, and now was advancing on the Senshi, hatred and death in its eyes. Venus shot a bright chain of hearts at the fiend, and ensnared its legs, while Mercury sent a spray of icicles into its chest. The demon shrieked and flung a sewer lid at them. It caromed off of a fire hydrant, and the ensuing rain of metal shards sliced across Mercury's back. She cried out in agony, and fell to the ground, blood seeping from the many lacerations. Jupiter was beside herself with rage. No one, absolutely NO ONE harmed her love, and lived to tell the tale. Quickly her mind formulated a plan.

"Mars! Hit it with more fire!" the Senshi of Thunder yelled. "Isn't that what she always does?" cried Venus. Mars sent a dragon made of fire at the beast, and it surrounded the demon, snapping and hissing in fury. This distracted the beast long enough for it to stumble into the small lake of water issuing from the burst hydrant. Seeing her plan work out, Jupiter summoned all her anger, and yelled "Supreme Thunder!" A tiny lightning rod extended from her tiara, and charged the air. With a sound like a giant transformer exploding, an arc of electricity beamed down from the heavens and proceeded to fry the soaking wet horror. Completely weakened by the attack, the youma collapsed.

"Quick, Sailor Moon! Destroy it with your Moon Scepter!" cried Jupiter. Sailor Moon happily obliged, and soon there was nothing left of the monster but a fine powder, and lost of damage to the arcade, surrounding cars, the fire hydrant, and Mercury's back. The Senshi fled the scene, and brought Ami back to Makoto's empty apartment. They quickly transformed back to their normal selves, and Makoto began first aid, digging metal splinters out of Ami's back, and applying antiseptic, at which Ami hissed at the stinging pain. "Thanks, Mako-chan. I see my first aid teaching was well-received."

"We're going to see if we can't find some clues on that thing back at the arcade, Makoto. Make sure Ami's all right." Rei said. "I'm sure that's exactly what she'll do." Minako replied, with a sly wink. Both Ami and Makoto blushed at this. "I don't get it." Usagi whined. "You will, meat-ball head. Now let's go." Rei shot back. The three of them left, leaving Ami and Makoto alone. As soon as the door shut, the two embraced lightly, due to Ami's back, and kissed fiercely. "Don't ever scare me like that again." Makoto said, when the two lovers stopped for air. Ami nodded. "Thanks for saving me, Makoto. You were so brave and resourceful back there. I'm proud to be in love with such a great woman." "Now you're just being flattering." Makoto giggled.

Ami smiled, and then stopped, as if just realizing something. She looked down, and swore under her breath. "What's wrong, Ami-chan?" Makoto asked. Ami replied with a rueful smile. "It's just, I threw my skateboard at the creature, and it destroyed my board. It was my first, and I loved it. I know it's silly, but it's like losing a best friend." Makoto shook her head. "It's not silly. I felt that way when my first Crock-pot died." Ami smiled. "Oh well. It gives me a good excuse to order a new one, and I can get ahead on my studies while my back heals." Makoto grinned. "Now that's my Ami-chan. Always studying." At this, Ami smacked Makoto in the face with a pillow. A furious pillow fight ensued, and it evolved into a fierce make-out session, while the light outside dimmed, leaving the two lovers illuminated in the light of the moon.

The End.

A/N: Thanks for taking a geek at the latest chapter. The youma was inspired by various Cannibal Corpse songs, and the water/lightning was pure Mako-chan. She'll kill me if I say otherwise. See if you can spot the cameos of me and my commanding officer. Bonus points if you identify the watermelon stand owner! Read and review! Do it!


	4. An unlikely shopping trip!

Disclaimer: You know the way it goes. I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of the companies mentioned forthwith. I do own myself, I think. Let me get back to you on that.

Anyways, on with the show!

An unlikely shopping trip!

It was another gorgeous day in Tokyo. The sun was shining, birds were singing, people were outside enjoying the fresh air, and Ami Mizuno was fingering a hole. Not like that. Got your mind out of the gutters, you bunch of perverts. She was fingering a hole in her shoe. Her size 7 Fallen Trooper SL's, in a nice shade of blue that was worn to a dingy sort of bluish-grey, her favorite shoes in the whole wide universe, had a hole in the sole. (I'm a poet, and I didn't even know it!) Ami stared at the…abomination and sighed. She had wanted to go out and skate today, but with her shoes out of commission, there was only one thing to do. And Ami dreaded this almost as much as fighting a demon.

And not without reason. As soon as the bluenette had mentioned said problem to her girlfriend, Makoto, there had been much planning of a mall trip. The pony-tailed Senshi of Thunder had even contacted the rest of their friends, and soon it had evolved into a massive operation. Ami cringed. All she had wanted was a ride to the mall, dash in, buy a new set of kicks, pay, and dash out to hit the park whilst the sun was still out. This was looking less and less likely, as Minako, Usagi, and Makoto loved to shop, and would probably need a trailer to haul their spoils home.

Ami silently cursed, and headed to her room to change. She threw on a pair of faded blue jeans, a blue t-shirt that said "Toy Machine" on it in black letters, and pair of sandals. She threw a pair of socks into her purse, and headed to Rei's temple, where everyone was supposed to gather for the trip. Almost as an afterthought, she decided to grab her iPod. Anything would be better than listening to Usagi and Rei bicker about what shops were the best, where to eat lunch, etc.

Ami took a last look around the house, grabbed her purse, and left, locking the door behind her. She put her blue ear buds in, and turned on her iPod, which also happened to be blue. Quelle surprise. She looked through her artist section, passing such bands as Cannibal Corpse, Napalm Death, Obituary, and Hate Eternal until she selected the CD 'Ashes of the Wake' by Lamb of God. Yes, Ami, sweet, studious little Ami, was a closet metal head. She smiled at the memory of when Makoto first heard Ami's musical tastes and had almost screamed. But Ami wasn't your average girl. Aside from saving the world on an almost daily basis as Sailor Mercury, she also attended Tokyo U., where she was among the top 3 percent in the medical field, she read books faster than it took the library to restock, and she was an avid chess player.

Upon arriving at Rei's temple, Ami put away her iPod, and was immediately greeted by the sound of Rei yelling at Usagi, and the sound of a well-thrown pillow hitting flesh, and the sound of Usagi whining at this latest injustice. "But Rei, I only told you a little bit of the ending!" "Usagi-baka! If you would stop stealing my latest issues of manga, I wouldn't have to clobber you!" The battle screeched to a halt when Ami entered.

She took a look around the room, and was not surprised to see a red-faced Rei, a teary-eyed Usagi holding a new romance manga, and Rei's girlfriend/partner-in-mischief Minako sitting on the sofa, completely ignoring the warring girls.

"Where's Makoto? I thought she was supposed to meet us he-!" Ami's question was cut short as she was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug by her best friend/lover, Makoto. "Ami-chan! I missed you!" "It's been a few hours, Mako-chan, and please let me go. My organs would like a chance to become un-squished." Ami managed to squeak out. "Sorry. Guess I don't know my own strength." Makoto replied, as she let Ami go. Ami responded by hugging Makoto back, whispering "I missed you, too." The lovely bit of romance was cut short by Minako. "I know you two love each other, and as much as I'd like to watch you hug, there's shopping that needs to be done!" The two lovers regretfully let go, and the girls piled into Rei's van, and were soon at the mall.

Upon entering the palace on spending, the girls were immediately assaulted by the smell of fried foods, the sound of people conversing, and the sights of shoppers milling around, occasionally stepping aside for the Mall walkers, that group of senior citizens who jog laps at the mall, because the gym didn't happen to have a Dunkin' Donuts inside.

Ami looked at the girls and said, with a note of pleading in her voice; "Can we please make this quick? I'd like skate sometime this week." Makoto nodded and gave thumbs up, and the other three girls voiced agreements, but rather half-heartedly.

The group made their way across the mall, making a few stops at various clothing stores, but they mostly kept their promise to Ami, and kept them brief. Save for one instance where Rei almost killed a guy for hitting on Minako. But I digress. Anyways, the quintet made their way to the skate shop, where Ami was on a first-name with the employees, and could get a bit of a discount, since she shopped there so frequently. So it was no surprise when the man behind the counter walked up to Ami, greeted her with a hand slap, and asked what she had come for this time.

Ami grinned ruefully, and showed him the shoe with the hole. "That's a bummer.", said the man. "But we just got a new shipment of shoes in. Help yourself."

Ami walked over to the shoes with Makoto, while the other three commenced to pestering the poor shop worker with inane questions, like why boards were different widths, and what the difference between a $150 pro setup, and a $30 board from a toy store. Ami shook her head, and turned back to the shoes. Makoto had already found a pair of green Globe shoes, and was asking for them in her size, when Ami noticed her usual model was not in stock. Her heart sank. Those shoes had been through thick and thin with her. Not just any pair would do.

Makoto walked around, feeling the pair of shoes she had tried on, and whistled in appreciation. "These feel really comfy. They're nice and snug, and feel like pillows for my feet." The brunette said. Ami smiled. "That's because they have padding to absorb big impacts on your heels." Ami frowned. "What's wrong? They don't have your size or something?" Makoto queried. "No, they don't have what I normally wear. I'm not sure what else to try." "Well, I'm gonna get these." Makoto said. She then stooped, and pulled out a blue shoe from a company called DVS. "I like these. They remind me of your eyes. So blue and deep, like the ocean." "Aww, that's sweet, Mako-chan. Remind me to thank you properly when we get home" Ami replied with a wink. Makoto blushed, and went to pay for her shoes.

Ami pulled out a size 7 in the shoe that Makoto had suggested, and tried it on. They fit as well as her previous shoes, and Ami wondered at her lover's keen insight in the world of footwear. She put it out of her mind, and went to pay for the shoes. The group left, and decided, due to the record pace they had set, to eat dinner at a nice restaurant. When they sat down, Rei and Usagi started to argue on what appetizers to get. Ami, Minako, and Makoto all sweat-dropped, and Ami looked around the café.

There was a man in camouflage fatigues eating dinner with a well-endowed woman, who looked as though she might faint with joy. To her left was a man in black jeans and a green flannel shirt who was busy flirting with the fox-eyed waitress, who had no shame in flirting back. Ami smiled. A new pair of shoes, thanks to a suggestion from her girlfriend, a fun day with her friends, and watching seeds of romance all around. She looked over at Makoto, who blushed and grinned. Apparently she was thinking the same thing as Ami. All in all, a good day, and tomorrow was showing signs of being just as good, if not better.

The End

A/N: Whew! Another chapter in the life of everyone's favorite Senshi of Skating! Had a bit of writer's block, until I realized that there was fluff in even the most mundane of chores, like getting a new pair of shoes. Read and review, please! Don't be afraid to suggest ideas, either. Heaven knows I need 'em.


	5. An unlikely vacation!

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own anything from Sailor Moon, Azumanga Daioh, or any of the companies I mention. I do own a laptop, and a skateboard. That's pretty much it. The United States Navy owns the rest of me. Sorry.

An unlikely vacation!

"Yes! I love the beach! Sun, surf, and best of all, no homework for a week!" Usagi exclaimed. She was sitting in Rei's temple, surrounded by her friends; the blonde, coy Minako, her fiery-tempered, raven-haired girlfriend Rei, the soft-spoken, skateboarding bluenette Ami, and Ami's lover, the brunette master of karate and cooking, Makoto. The group had decided to take a trip to the beach, as Ami's friend from Tokyo U. had let the girls use her beach house. "It sure was generous of Chiyo-chan to let you use her beach house." Minako said. "I still can't believe she's only fourteen. I mean, she's already about to graduate from Tokyo U. Wow." Usagi said. "Yeah, and at this rate, you'll be Princess of Flipping Hamburgers, much less of the Moon Kingdom, meat-ball head!" sniped Rei. At this, Usagi stuck her tongue out at Rei, who immediately returned the gesture, and a fierce battle of wills started.

"Come on, you two. We're gonna leave you behind if you don't knock it off." said Makoto. Minako grabbed Rei's arm, and dragged her towards the rental van. The loading for the beach trip had taken a few hours, and Ami took the opportunity to run through the inventory one last time, as to not forget anything. Once done, the girls boarded the van, popped in a mix tape of everyone's favorites; from Train (Makoto), Less Than Jake (Minako), to Pantera (Ami). Soon the van was filled with singing, laughing, and joking, After two fill-ups and a lunch break, the quintet arrived at the little beach town. Several hours trapped in a van with Rei and Usagi bickering had exhausted the girls, and they quickly found the beach house.

After unloading the luggage from the van, the girls decided to make dinner, and spend the night relaxing. Usagi wanted to stay up and do karaoke, but was quickly shot down by the others, who'd had enough of her out-of-tune warbling of "Barbie Girl".

The next morning dawned bright and clear, and had the makings of a gorgeous day. The girls donned swimsuits, and headed for the deep blue of the ocean. Ami dove straight in, and was joined shortly by Makoto and Rei. Usagi and Minako had elected to lie on the beach and work on their tans. "Be careful. Too much sun and you'll end up sunburned!" Ami warned. Of course, the two blondes ignored her,

Makoto looked at her lover, and sighed with contentment. Her slender legs complete with small scrapes and bruises, her trim figure, owing to swimming and skating, and even the farmers tan, due to the combination of T-shirts and too much sun. Makoto smiled. It felt like she could explode with joy whenever she and Ami held each other. Ami, in turn, was completely floored by Makoto's beach look. The pony-tailed brunette was wearing a green one-piece, modest by all accounts, and Ami stared, open-mouthed. The Senshi of Thunder had obviously been working hard towards her black belt, and it showed. Her body was fit and toned, and Ami was glad that Makoto was hers. Rei's vigorous splashing brought the two back to Earth. "Time for lunch, Love-birds!" she teased.

After lunch, the group decided to head into town. Chiyo-chan had told Ami about a festival that came every summer, and the girls wanted to check it out. They dressed, and walked the short distance to the town. Booths were set up along the street, and the delicious smells of various fried foods wafted through the air, tantalizing the senses. "Ooh, I gonna try al least one of everything." moaned Usagi, her mouth watering. Out of nowhere, Rei's paper fan materialized, and walloped Usagi upside her head. "Baka! Just because we're here doesn't mean you have to gorge yourself on everything in sight!" Usagi just glared at Rei.

After purchasing fried octopus balls, and ice creams, the girls decided to try their hand at fair games. Ami was a natural for fish-catching, and Makoto dominated the baseball-throwing game, winning easily despite Minako's claims that the game was fixed. Rei was about to try a fortune teller, when suddenly a commotion broke out in the distance. It seemed a man had stolen a woman's purse, and was heading their way, riding on a skateboard. This infuriated Ami. If it wasn't the police or over-weight security guards hassling her for riding her Zero down the sidewalk, it was hoodlums like this guy, ruining the public's image of skaters in general.

The man had rapidly closed the distance to the girls, when Ami reached out her arm, and clothes-lined the creep, flipping him upside-down, and laying him out on the ground. The air left his lungs in an audible "Whoof!" As soon as he opened his eyes, Makoto was there with a foot on his chest, and Rei's paper fan had again materialized out of thin air, and was at the man's throat. He gulped. Never before had he seen a group of girls so pissed, and right now he feared for his life. Usagi returned the purloined handbag to the grateful lady, and the police were on their way. Ami glared down at the man. "It's jerks like you that give decent, respectable skaters like me and my friend Robb a bad name, and I ought to smack you from here to next week." Fortunately for him, the police showed up, and took the guy into custody. After several cheers, handshakes, and even a salute from a man in camouflage fatigues, the girls headed home.

"Thank you for not killing the guy, Ami-chan." Said Makoto, as the girls tucked themselves into sleeping bags. Ami and Makoto were next to each other, as were Minako and Rei. Usagi, who talked in her sleep, was alone. She was oblivious to the others, as she had passed out upon laying down. Rei was busy applying lotion to Minako's back, as both her and Usagi had ended up with sunburns. Ami looked over at Makoto, and embraced her. She whispered softly; "I was so mad, but I'm glad you were there, so I didn't lose my temper. I love you so much, Mako-chan. I would never do anything to disappoint you." Makoto blushed. "You made me proud, Ami-chan. As much as I love you, you could never disappoint. I just didn't want you taken away for man-slaughter."

"Not murder?" teased the bluenette. "Nah, no jury in the world would convict you. You're just too cute!" Ami took this opportunity to attack her lover, and smother her with kisses. Nobody else noticed, and the two lovers spent the next few minutes kissing softly, before sleep took them. Outside, the moon rose on the tranquil waters of the ocean.

The end (for now)

A/N: due to popular demand, another fun, fluffy, and butt-kicking chapter is up. Read and review, please. Otherwise, Rei and her mystical paper fan will beat me down.


	6. An Unlikely Movie Night!

A/N: I do not, nor have I ever, nor will I ever own Sailor Moon. Oh, well.

An Unlikely Movie Night!

It was the best of times; it was the worst of times. Okay, maybe it wasn't that bad. At least not for one Ami Mizuno. She had just gotten her medical exam back, and had once again achieved top grades. Her girlfriend, Makoto Kino, had suggested a movie as a celebration. Not that she needed an excuse to snuggle with Ami. But Ami had insisted on inviting the rest of the Senshi, and Usagi would bring Mamoru, as always. Makoto was a little disappointed; she loved her friends, but wanted some alone time with her blue-haired goddess.

Meanwhile, Makoto was finishing up at the restaurant. She was eagerly awaiting the movie, which had just recently opened, and promised to be good. It was about two star-crossed lovers meeting on a business trip, and being attacked by zombies. Makoto secretly hoped for Ami to flinch at the scary parts, thus clutching Makoto all the harder.

It was a fail-proof plan. Then Ami had to invite everyone else. Oh, well. That's the way the cookie crumbles. She would have Ami make it up to her later. Makoto smiled.

A few hours later, and the gang had met at the Theatre, laughing and gossiping the way best friends always did. Rei and Minako had a romantic dinner beforehand, and Minako would not stop gushing how her lover had spared no expense. Makoto worried inside. Would Ami be jealous, she wondered. But as she looked at the bluenette, her fears dissolved like sugar in water. Ami, instead of dressing up, wore her usual worn blue jeans, a blue Fallen shirt, and her much-loved pair of Fallen Trooper SL shoes. Makoto had learned that Ami loved her no matter what she wore. So Makoto had worn a pair of black Dickies work pants, an olive green blouse, and her pair of Globe Fusion shoes, shoes that Ami had bought her as a present for her birthday, and Makoto loved them.

The group of girls (and Mamoru) made their way into the theatre, bought popcorn and sodas, watched and laughed as Rei berated Usagi for buying lots of chocolate, and got their seats in the darkened theatre. As Ami's eyes adjusted to the gloom, she saw a Marine Corps major with a well-endowed girl snuggling up front, and her friend and fellow skater Robb was seated in the back, sharing snide remarks about the Hannah Montana movie trailer with a vivacious, green-skinned woman. Ami laughed internally as every time Robb whispered a joke to her, the woman blushed a cute shade of dark green. Obviously she really liked him. It made Ami think of Makoto. But then, so did a lot of things. She hoped the two became a couple. They were cute together.

Right then, the lights darkened completely, and the movie started. During the romantic parts, Ami sighed and leaned on Makoto, once causing the Senshi of Thunder to almost inhale a Milk Dud. When a scary scene appeared, Ami would quickly turn away and bury her head into Makoto's arm, where Makoto would comfort her, and tell her when she could look again. Up front, the major and his date were kissing, oblivious to the movie. Robb had his arm around the green-skinned girl, and she looked like she had died and gone to heaven. Rei and Minako were busy cuddling, or making fun of the movies male lead, laughing when he said something clichéd.

Then it happened. Ami reached for the popcorn, and brushed Makoto's hand, which had been doing the same thing. The two looked at each other, blushed, and their hands clasped. As one, the two looked at each other, leaned in, and kissed. The first was quick, incase anyone noticed, but then the two lovebirds threw caution to the wind, and had a full-scale kiss-fest. Only when the lights brightened, did the two break the lip-lock and exit with the masses. As the group met up in the lobby, Ami and Makoto had their hands in each other's back pockets. Minako noticed, and smiled. "See? I told you this was a good idea." Ami blushed. "I guess you're right, Mina-chan. But I noticed you and Rei weren't exactly into the movie, either." Minako laughed. "Hey, that's what movies are for! If you want to just watch the movie, rent it when it comes out on DVD."

The group split up outside, each couple going their separate ways. As Ami and Makoto made their way back to the apartment the two shared, they admired the fine evening. It was clear, but not cold. They passed Robb and his date enjoying coffee and kisses at the local café. "Thanks for the great night, Ames. I love spending time with you." Said Makoto. Ami nodded. "It's always nice to be with you. But next time, I think it should be just the two of us." Makoto smiled at this. Already she was formulating a night of rented movies, microwave popcorn, and the two of them sharing one sleeping bag. "I love movies. Don't you, Ami-chan?" Ami, who was thinking the same thing, couldn't help but agree.

La Fin

A/N: Well. Another chapter up. I loves the fluff, if you couldn't tell. I like how Ami and Makoto take it kinda slower than Rei and Minako. If you have any ideas, or you want a cameo with your dream girl(or guy), drop me a line. I'm always happy to add people. Just ask my CO. And I'm in there as well. Till next time!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I own nothing from Sailor Moon, or any companies named forthwith, etc. Please don't sue me. I own very little.

An Unlikely Attack On The Epidermis!

"Owww. I can't believe I let you talk me into this, Ami-chan! I won't be able to walk for a week!" groaned one Makoto Kino. She walked with a bit of a limp, albeit an exaggerated one. Ami Mizuno just sighed. "It always hurts the first time. You get used to it, and after a while, the more you do it, the less it hurts." Makoto just glared at her girlfriend. True, Ami could be a bit…impulsive at times, but this was unexpected.

It all started on a Wednesday. Ami had showed up to the usual study-fest to find everything was as it should be. Usagi was asleep; while Rei and Minako were busy seeing how many Cheese-Doodles could fit up her nose. Makoto was the only one working on her studies, but quickly stopped in order to spend the time in a more productive manner; cuddling with Ami. When Ami politely refused, Makoto had to find out why, and that led her to follow Ami to the arcade out in town.

The small shop in a back alley was intimidating at first, but since Ami had ventured in before, and emerged in one piece, Makoto could only follow in her stead.

There were so many things on the walls, some of which Makoto liked, some of which she could only grimace at. 'Who could ever want one of those?' she wondered. After careful consideration with Ami, Makoto picked out the one she liked best, and talked with the shop owner about price.

Then Ami's friend Robb had shown up, and Makoto was in shock. "Y-You actually come to a place like this?" she asked. "Absolutely. Normally the Major comes with, but he's out with his girlfriend Mutsumi. I'm a huge customer here, and for this sort of thing, there's no place better." He smiled. "D-Does it hurt?" Makoto stammered out.

"Not really, but I'm used to it." Makoto let her jaw drop, while Ami giggled, and tapped fists with Robb as he sauntered into the back room. Soon, a buzzing sound filled the air.

"I'm not sure I can do this, Ami-chan." Makoto sounded nervous. Ami put an arm around her. "Hey if I can do it, I know you can. You're the toughest girl I know. Plus, you're pretty cute when you're nervous." Ami planted a quick kiss on Makoto's cheek, and left her to the mercy of the shops assistant. He led Makoto to the back room, where Robb was sitting in a chair, with his shirt off. Makoto could see a little bit of blood on his arm, and she gulped nervously.

Flashing forward in time, the girls were in awe of Ami and Makoto. "Wow. My dad would kill me if he found out I even looked at that place." Whispered Minako. "Don't go getting any ideas, Mina. You leave me plenty sore as it is." Usagi giggled. "Maybe I should drag Mamoru there." "Please, meat-ball head. You'd cry before they even started on you." Rei sneered. A fierce battle of tongue-wagging and staring ensued.

Ami and Makoto smiled. For a couple of first timers, they had a good time. Makoto had grimaced at first, but soon found the pain to be addictive. Ami was right by her side, and Robb offered various words of support, too. After they were all cleaned up, the two girls had ventured back to Rei's place, and told the gang what had transpired.

"Wow. I can't wait to go back. Getting a tattoo was a great idea, Ami-chan."

A/N: Raintheangels here. Thanks for reading the next chapter, and sorry about the delay. I was out to sea for a while. I liked the idea of making it seem like everyone's favorite duo were at an S&M shop or something, and only realizing at the very end how wrong you were. And sick. You pervs. And yes, I am Robb, in case you were wondering. I like putting myself and Major Mike Powell III in my stories. And yes, I have a lot of tattoos. A LOT. Go out and get one. Till then, Raintheangels signing out!


End file.
